Sedgewick Hotel (Mission)
Sedgewick Hotel is the first Main Mission in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions). Mission List Details Write up: A Powerful, city-wide psychokinetic pulse shattered Slimer's tank. Now he's running amok in the Sedgewick Hotel. Worth: $2000 Equipment Tips This being the first stage, all that really is needed is the standard Proton Pack. It would also make the last part in the restaurant easier to have some of the guys carrying a Composite Particle Overload Pulse. Walk-Through Driving Starting out on the driving map, take a turn and go through the parking lot north of the firehouse and then on the east/west street go east as the map icon suggests. Like a few other times that road will turn, however instead of turning aim your car on the shoulder of the street and go through the hole in the bushes, then turn north (left) and the next road is a east/right and another north/left which goes around a building across the street from the Sedgewick Hotel which is light up in a green type of light. A cutscene animation then happens of the boys making a ruckus and then coming in. Talking with the Hotel manager The boys come in and the Hotel manager run to them and demands a refund. Venkman informs him that his warranty on rehauntings had long since expired. After that the manager also notes that there are other disturbances that he also wants to have the boys look into dealing with. The game then notes how to move the players on the screen and gives chances, to receive more tutorials by going to the big black burn mark in the north west side of the lobby, or to continue on through the mission by visiting the hotel guest at the elevator to the west. Mission playing Tutorials This section can be skipped by simply not going to the "burn mark" in the room. Then Walk north to the northern part of the lobby room. After dialog about how the Hotel manager acted weird around the burn marking, the team will end up outside the hotel. The tutorial will then focus on the PKE meter. Then Egon inform in dialog that the team needs to get out the guests before blasting Slimer. They end up walking out three guests, and then outside after the third guest the game informs the player about items stored in the back of the Ecto-1. The ghostbusters then go around collecting slime on the ground inside the hotel. After that Peter spots Slimer and then the tutorial focuses on catching the ghost and trapping it. The game then briefly talks about using catalysts. Then walk to the west/left side of the screen to where the hotel guest is that will be there later. The elevator is out of order and the game instructs that only Egon can fix it. Egon at first instead knocks out all the power, but it comes back on and they are in the area the burn mark was. Then they head back to where they were when Egon was trying to fix the elevator. Finding the Hotel Guest After Peter has a rather unwelcoming encounter with a hotel guest, Slimer is spotted flying north to the hotel bar. The boys head north, and run into flying furniture. After that they find the door is locked, and it is suggested to get the key to the room at the desk. Getting in the Bar They then leave heading south. They run into a Maid ghost upon reentry in the lobby. The keep head south west til they find the desk. They get the key and head back to the bar. They run into some animated pots and pans before reaching the bar. Upon entry they see Slimer. They catch him and trap him. Then Egon gets more readings north torwards the restaurant. Restaurant Battle At the doors to the restaurant, the Hotel manager tells the Ghostbusters not to go in there, as there is a important event planned. Ray notes that the activity is very high in that direction. The manager opens the doors to the restaurant and is taken in the room. The Ghostbusters the call Janine to come to the Hotel. They hold off pots and pans and Cook ghosts for 2 minutes. Janine arrives with the Ecto-1 charging though an window. Gallery SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc01.png|"Driving" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc02.png|"Driving" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc03.png|"Driving" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc04.png|"Driving" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc05.png|"Driving" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc06.png|"Driving" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc07.png|"Driving" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc08.png|"Talking with the Hotel manager" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc09.png|"Talking with the Hotel manager" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc10.png|"Talking with the Hotel manager" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc11.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc12.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc13.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc14.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc15.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc16.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc17.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc18.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc19.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc20.png|"Mission playing Tutorials" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc21.png|"Finding the Hotel Guest" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc22.png|"Finding the Hotel Guest" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc23.png|"Finding the Hotel Guest" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc24.png|"Finding the Hotel Guest" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc25.png|"Finding the Hotel Guest" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc26.png|"Finding the Hotel Guest" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc27.png|"Getting in the Bar" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc28.png|"Getting in the Bar" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc29.png|"Getting in the Bar" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc30.png|"Getting in the Bar" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc31.png|"Getting in the Bar" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc32.png|"Getting in the Bar" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc33.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc34.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc35.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc36.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc37.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc38.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc39.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc40.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc41.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc42.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc43.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc44.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc45.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc46.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area SedgewickHotelMissioninGBTVGSPVsc47.png|"Restaurant Battle" Area Category:GB:TVG Levels